The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing gases in a molecular laser, preferably in CO.sub.2 lasers.
It is known in the art to mix gases in a laser of the mentioned type in which the admixing of hot nitrogen N.sub.2 and CO.sub.2 takes place in the expanding portion of the nozzle. This type of mixing requires a substantial structural effort for the gas heating on the one hand and for the cooling of the apparatus on the other hand. Besides, the mixing itself takes place at a relatively slow pace.